


Now You See Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [58]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Sort Of, fake!dating, smut free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Rebekah has had it with Klaus eating her dates. Thankfully, she finds the perfect distraction.





	Now You See Me

“Rebekah?”

The Original spun on one spiked heel, her expression a mixture of surprise and sudden, angry calculation. Caroline nearly stepped back. Then Rebekah’s lips curled into a predatory little smile, and Caroline fervently wished she’d had time to grab a drink.

What was _supposed_ to have been a fun evening with a couple of girlfriends she’d made over the years had turned into a solo dinner. Tragic, but probably salvageable, if only the weather would cooperate. She’d ducked inside the popular supernatural restaurant just as it had started to drizzle, and had scowled at the crush of vampires around the bar. Her dress was awesome, her underwear was super cute, but she was hardly the only vampire dressed for a fun night out.

And now this.

“Caroline,” Rebekah drawled with that curling smile. “I _never_ thought I’d say this, but I am delighted to see you.”

Caroline’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you drunk?”

She’d have perhaps once asked if it was possible for Rebekah to even get drunk, but Caroline had experimented with one or two witch bars in the last century. She now knew certain combinations of booze and magic could pack a punch. She’d assume even an Original could get intoxicated with the right combination of excess and magic.

“Not yet,” Rebekah said frostily as she strode over and gripped Caroline’s wrist. “But I have plans. _You_ are going to help me.”

Caroline spluttered as she was pulled along. “Why would I do that, exactly?”

“Because Klaus is here and you have the look of someone who hadn’t had a good orgasm in months. Been DIY-ing those lately?”

Setting her feet, she ignored the strain on her joints and glared at Rebekah’s smug expression. It’s been five years since her last last run in with Klaus, and while she had some really good memories of him naked in Greece sunshine, she had zero intention of giving Rebekah so much as a single detail. “First of all, that’s _none_ of your business.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t get so offended. It’s not like we can’t tell when Klaus has seen you. He’s far less insufferable, for one. It’s disgusting, really, you’d almost think he wasn’t regularly getting laid when you _aren’t_ around.”

Caroline struggled with a surge of irritation and embarrassment, lips pressed tightly together as she sucked in a calming breath. “Nothing you’ve said so far is really making a convincing argument, Rebekah. What do you want?”

“I am on a date,” Rebekah said haughtily. “One that I’ve been looking forward to for _days_. Klaus wrongly believes that his dislike actually matters regarding whom I fuck. This will be my third boyfriend he has eaten this decade, and I won't have it. So I need you to tug that neckline of yours down another inch or so and pretend we planned this as a double date the whole time.”

“You _must_ be joking.”

“Nope,” Rebekah replied as she yanked Caroline forward. “Complain to Klaus if you like. I’m sure he’ll be willing to compensate you for whatever perceived frustration you think you have.”

Caroline knew her face was pink with embarrassment when they barged through the door to a private room. Klaus had half risen from his seat, expression intrigued. The blue of his eyes were warm as they traced the heat in her face, the corner of his mouth curving upwards in growing amusement. She didn’t recognize the vampire sitting across from him, his expression tense and slightly pale.

“Look who I found,” Rebekah snipped, as if Klaus hadn’t clearly heard at least part of the conversation. “A _distraction.”_

Klaus gaze sharpened, his voice tight with warning when he spoke. “ _Rebekah.”_

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
